


What Goes Best With Green?

by thatonedudewiththename (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid!Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Mikey go clothes shopping, and Mikey introduces nail polish to his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Best With Green?

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey is genderfluid, and as a result of this headcanon I came up with this fic.

'Nothing to do today,' Mikey thought as he skateboarded down an empty sidewalk, the sun at his back as it was late in the evening. "Wonder what April's doing right now." He said aloud to himself, coming to a stop outside of his human friend's antique store. He pushed the door open just as April was about to pull it.  
"Oh! Mikey, hey! I was just on my way out." She said.  
"Ooh, where ya goin'? Can I come?" Mikey asked.  
"Sure, but you'll need to cover up. Hold on a sec, I got just the thing."  
Mikey shifted back and forth in place while he waited for April to come back, which she did, with a large, dark pink cloak. "Here, try this." She handed it to Mikey, who took it and slipped it on, pulling the hood up.  
"It's not _too_ horrible, I guess." Mikey told her.  
"Good. Now come on, I wanna get to the store before it closes."  
Mikey followed April into her van as he asked, "Oooh, are you buying food?"  
"Nope! Clothes. My wardrobe needs a serious update after all the fighting we've done. Now that it's all over, I can finally buy myself some nice clothes." April laughed and raised an eyebrow at Mikey's lit-up expression. "Why are you smiling like that?"  
"I've never been _clothes shopping_ before! I can't wait to see what they have for mutant ninja turtles!" Mikey hopped up and down in his seat, warranting another laugh from April.

Thankfully, the Ross they stopped at wasn't very busy, so they didn't have to worry about people staring. Even if they had been, Mikey wouldn't've noticed; he was too preoccupied combing the women's blouses rack with April, who looked at him weirdly. "You know this is the girl's section, right?" She questioned.  
"Whaddaya mean?" Mikey answered, taking out a black blouse with ruffles on the sleeves. "Ooh, this one has rufflies! I love rufflies!"  
Mikey was about to put it on, only to be stopped by April. "Wait until you have more clothes; then we can go to the dressing room to try them on."  
"Okay!" Mikey tossed the shirt into the cart and continued searching for more shirts to try on. He found three more (a white billowy one with black poodles, an orange puffed sleeve, and a long-sleeved cream coloured one with flowy sleeves and a ruffle collar) before moving on to the skirts and dresses. April was still looking for her shirts when she heard Mikey screech. "April! April, look!"  
"What?" April ditched the cart and ran over to where Mikey stood with a black multi-layered circle skirt that had pizza slices all over it.  
"This skirt was made for me! It has little pizza slices, AND it matches my mask! I have to get it, April, I HAVE to!"  
Chuckling, April patted her turtle friend on the shoulder as she said, "Well, when I'm done getting my clothes you can go try it on, ok?"  
Mikey clutched the skirt to his chest and nodded. April walked back to the cart to continue picking out her shirts, glancing to her left every now and then to check on Mikey, who was still bugging out over every piece of clothing he saw.

Eventually, April had her jeans, shirts, and two jackets picked out, while Mikey had two skirts, a dress, and his three blouses. They walked over to the dressing rooms and chose two stalls next to each other, going inside with their clothes and locking the door. Mikey removed the cloak and his nunchucks before trying on his clothes, admiring his reflection in the mirror and posing for at least five minutes after every article of clothing he put on. When he was done, he left to dressing room to find that April wasn't done yet, so he put his clothes in the cart so he could walk around and look at the other stuff the store had.  
There was a small toy section that he perused a moment before moving on to the shoes and accessories, where he came across a selection of pastel hats, purses, and wallets. But then, he saw it, hidden behind two Catherine Van Zeta knockoff bags and a gaudy trilby; a circle of flowers. Pink, purple, and white flowers- a crown. Mikey gently picked it up and set it on his head, removing the hood after looking around to make sure no one was nearby. There was a mirror to his right, so he looked in it and gasped audibly; "I look so _rad."_ He said aloud to himself. Turning, he ran as inconspicuously as he could back to April, who had her phone out. "April!" He yelled, skidding to a stop beside her.  
She jumped a little before turning around. "There you are! I was just about to call you." Seeing the flower crown on her turtle friend's head, she asked, "What are you wearing?"  
"It's a crown made out of flowers! I need it!"  
April smiled and nodded. "Ok, Mikey."  
At the register, there was a display of nail polish in the season's colours, which, of course, Mikey got four of in different colours. Once April had paid, they drove back to her place, where Mikey took off like a rocket back home after he'd thanked her for the new threads.

In the lair, Donnie was taking notes on a medical book he'd found, as he thought it fortuitous to learn at least basic knowledge of doctoral medicine. Meanwhile, Leo and Raph were playing video games, while Master Splinter was visiting the Dameo.  
Mikey was heard before he was seen, the bag he held making a ruckus, and his mouth shouting, "Donnie! Don Don Don Don _Don!"_  
"I think Mikey's calling you, Donnie." Raph told Donatello, who sighed.  
Jumping off his skateboard and running up to his brother, Michelangelo bounced up and down beside the desk with a stifling air of excitement around him. "Are you done with that?" He asked.  
The notebook was shut and put aside, along with the large medical book before Donnie swiveled in his chair to look at Mikey. "I am now."  
A squeal erupted from the orange-masked turtle and made Don, Leo, and Raph cover their ears. Mikey, however, merely went on with dumping the contents of his Ross bag onto an empty space at Donatello's desk. "Look what April bought me!"  
Donnie picked through the clothing, holding a few pieces up to examine them. "... Clothes?"  
"Yeah! Aren't they great?! And look!" Mikey took the four bottles of nail polish from the clothes and shoved them in Donnie's face. "I got us all a bottle!"  
"'Hard Candy nail polish'," Don read, grabbing the dark purple from his brother's hand. "I'm guessing this one's mine?"  
"Mhmm!" Mikey nodded.  
At this point, Leonardo and Raphael had paused their game so they could go see what their brothers were going on about. "Why're there clothes everywhere?" Raph asked, picking up a blouse from the floor- the frilly one- and giving it a weird look.  
"Pizza?" Leo questioned, waving the black circle skirt with the pizza slices on it in front of Mikey's face.  
"Isn't it awesome? It's like it was made for me!" Michelangelo took it from him and held it to his chest.  
Raph grabbed the three bottles of polish from Mikey and looked them over. "Nail polish? What's this for?"  
"It goes on your nails, obviously." Leo told him, seeing the blue and taking it. "This is a nice colour."  
"I call red." Raph set the orange on the desk next to the clothes, now noticing the dress and the blouses, along with the flower crown which Mikey was currently putting on his head. "No pants or nothin'?"  
"No, they're too restricting. And besides, these are prettier." Mikey answered, grabbing all his clothes and running them to his room.  
The smell of nail polish made Leo and Raph look at Donnie, who was examining the purple polish and making weird sciency sounds.  
"Are you gonna stare at it all day, or are you gonna put it on?" Raphael said.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just-"  
Don was cut off midway through his apology by Leo. "He's joking, Donnie."  
Mikey returned, wearing the flower crown and his pizza skirt. "Polish time!"  
"Me first." Raph pushed Donnie out of his chair and sat down, hands flat on the desk with his polish between them.

By the time they were done, the entire lair smelled like a nail salon, with red, orange, blue, and purple polish everywhere. The only turtle whose nails weren't near-perfect was Donnie, as he'd done everybody else's while Mikey had done his. Still, he liked it.

When Master Splinter came back and saw Mikey sparring with Raph in a dress, and saw the polish on their nails, he didn't question it.


End file.
